1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates in general to threaded connectors on pipe members, and in particular to a connector that allows a rapid make-up for use in offshore drilling.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In offshore drilling, large diameter pipes are used for various purposes, such as well conductors and pilings. Often, it is necessary to make-up the connection quickly, because the vessel may be rising and falling due to wave motion. In one type of connector, rather than threads, circumferential grooves are formed on conical pin and box members. The members are snapped together using hydraulic force. In another type, a split ring is contained on a pin member for snapping into a groove in the female member.
In another type, multiple start threads are formed on the connectors, each with a separate start. The joint makes up in less than one full turn. Locking tabs are bent inward to lock the members together after make-up. In still another type, helical threads are contained on the members, but the members are snapped together without rotation. The threads allow the members to be disconnected by rotation.
While the connectors described above are workable, in some of the types, the force required to snap them together is substantial. Also, some of the connectors described above are difficult to disconnect. The pipes that use the various types of connectors described above are normally not disconnected often. However, on occasion, disconnecting is necessary.